1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel alternate copolymers comprising an isopentenyl compound as one constituent.
2. Description of the Related Art
The carbon-carbon double bond of isopentenyl compounds is so low in reactivity that they do not homopolymerize by radical polymerization. Accordingly, few studies have been made on the polymerization of the compounds except that the copolymerization among isopentenyl alcohol or prenyl alcohol and unsaturated carboxylic acids of salts thereof has been proposed only in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Nos. 59-108010 and 59-102496.
The copolymers obtained by the above processes have a compositional ratio of the isopentenyl alcohol or prenyl alcohol of 15 to 33 mole% and are not alternate copolymers.
An object of the invention is to provide novel alternate copolymers having isopentenyl compounds as one constituent.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.